The present invention concerns a craft with rigid tubulars, having watertight, non-communicating compartments, and a high hydrodynamic efficiency, wherein internal spaces are enlarged with respect to the known rubber dinghies.
Rubber dinghies, beyond their great advantages of maneuverability and transportability, also have a few disadvantages:
they are subject to puncturing, which comprises their most serious damage; PA1 they require a rather long time for inflating; PA1 during movement and in particular situations, they may get deformed in an impact with waves, with a consequent increase of the friction and loss of speed and seaworthiness; and PA1 due to the cylindrical structure of their edges and to the material they are constructed of, seats or similar structures are not provided.